


Disheveled

by bonaparticipated



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Almost nsfw, But not quite, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonaparticipated/pseuds/bonaparticipated
Summary: "Oh come on, Monsieur! I heard what you were doing up there. Don't act like I'm oblivious," Little did Georges know, this was the exact reason he was hired.





	

Something had fallen. Georges, the mayor's secretary, was startled awake when a large object had hit the floor above him. He looked up at the ceiling, which was still shuddering from the recent collision. On the other side of those floor boards was Monsieur Madeline's office, which was usually silent and serene.

He raised his head, concerned about the scene taking place upstairs. Had Madeline fallen? Was he ok? He kept his mouth shut, and waited to see if he could hear anything else. 

Not long afterwords, a new noise emerged from the office floor. It was certainly quieter than the last one, but it was still audible. Georges lept from his chair to get a better listen, craning his neck as far as he could to the ceiling. 

What he heard was quite a curious sound, which dragged back and forth across the hardwood in short but steady strokes. It was as if the mayor was having trouble moving furniture, which would be absolutely absurd. Georges had seen the mayor lift a cart off of one of the townspeople last week; there'd be no reason for him to struggle with a desk or chair. 

"What in heaven's name is he doing up there?" The secretary muttered, now observing how the ceiling seemed to be bending. The pace of the sound quickened and he reasoned that what ever the mayor was doing was intentional. 

But still, what COULD he be doing? There's not much you can do with a desk. You can use a desk to write at, to sit at, to watch the birds.... anything else would be completely improper.

That's when the realization hit him that what the mayor was doing something much more than improper. Georges' eyes widened, and he slowly sat back down at his seat. 

"Dear lord..." he mumbled, slightly amused of the events unfolding upstairs. Why should he be surprised though? It wasn't uncommon to hear the ladies in the town square gossip over Madeline's fitness. Nor was he unaware of how all the girls in the factory seemed to fancy him. Perhaps it was because the mayor never seemed to show interest. Whenever women flirted with Madeline, he seemed to not notice, or to ignore those approaches. 

Finally, the racket above him halted, and the room above him was silent once more. Minutes later, a door opened, and Madeline descended down the stairs. 

What Georges saw next only strengthened his faith in his suspicions. The mayor looked like an absolute mess from head to toe. His hat, which on most days was in perfect place, was entirely lopsided. His usually well kept silver hair was now damp and tangled. The jacket that was normally ironed looked as if it'd thrown on the ground for a week, his undershirt was clearly wrinkled, and his dark green vest was buttoned up incorrectly. 

"Monsieur le Mayor!" Georges called out, waving at his boss before he walked by. Madeline jumped a bit, startled by Georges' loud greeting.

"Salutations.... Georges..." Madeline responded, laughing nervously. He looked as if he didn't expect his secretary to be awake right now. The mayor became conscious of his appearance and adjusted his crooked cravat, "You usually don't speak to me when I come down from meetings, is something wrong?" He said, trying his best to sound as if he weren't caught in this awkward situation. 

"Not really," Georges answered, "I was just wondering what all that commotion upstairs was about?" He asked.

"Are you now?" The mayor grumbled. Georges swore he saw the man swear under his breath. 

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Monsieur," Georges laughed, "but you must tell me... who is the lucky lady?" 

Madeline's fake laughter grew even more louder and less convincing. 

"I can assure you Georges, I haven't been seeing any women recently," Monsieur Madeline admitted.

"Oh come on, Monsieur! I heard what you were doing up there. Don't act like I'm oblivious," Little did Georges know, this was the exact reason he was hired. 

"All I was doing was... moving some furniture. I promise," Madeline stood there for a couple seconds, and then waved, "good day!" He shouted, before turning towards the exit.

Georges watched the mayor leave the building and sighed; hopefully he wouldn't be fired for that conversation. Suddenly, he heard the mayor's door open and close once more. The secretary turned to face the stair well, only to see another fellow walking down it. He was a police inspector. 

"What are you looking at?" The man asked, noticing Georges' irritating stares.

"Nothing Monsieur," he said quietly. He was surprised that they allowed this man into the criminal justice industry, because he looked like he was about to kill everyone in the building. 

"Good," The man said, in a cold, unpleasant tone.

As the inspector began to leave, Georges noticed something peculiar about the way the man was walking. It was kind of a limp, as if he had broken a leg although he didn't bear a splint or crutch. Could he have fallen? Was his rear end sore. Georges' eyes widened and he clasped his hand to his mouth. This is when the second realization occurred.


End file.
